Running Away With A Vampire
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: Enma is a starved vampire and Tsuna is an innocent human. What will happen when the two meet. 0027 oneshot with some lemon. Vampire AU


Ryu- So, I was rereading the previous chapters from where the Shimon family appeared to the current chapter. Two things inspired me to write this oneshot. One, was when Enma said "Why don't you run away" and for some reason I could have sworn I saw "with me" at the end, but that could have been my growing attachment for the pairing. As for the second thing, I thought in my mind that "Wow, Enma just got really powerful just from a few drops of blood". Then I somehow related that to vampires. So there's where I got the plot. As for the lemon part, I just wanted to try it out.

* * *

**Running Away With a Vampire**

Life was very cruel and unusual to him. Nothing ever seemed to go right with him, but the fact that the humans had all these strange superstitions about vampires did amuse him, if only slightly.

Such as the fact that humans came up with the ridiculous idea that vampires would turn to ashes if exposed to sunlight, which was why they thought vampires avoided going out in the day. Well, the real reason was that vampires' eyes were more sensitive to the light, but thanks to the invention of contact lenses and sunglasses, vampires could walk freely among the humans during the day.

Following up on that reason, vampires only had pale skin was because they didn't go out in the sunlight, but now in the modern ages, vampires could blend in more easily. The only thing mildly correct that the humans knew was that every vampire needed blood. The blood wasn't necessarily human blood, it may have been animal blood.

In any case, vampires only drank human blood if they were either rouge vampires, or, if that vampire had chosen a mate. Human blood was maybe the vampire equivalent to human wine, it was a very sacred thing, and it was something he had not drank in many decades.

He had been close to finding mates in previous years, but once they found out who, no, what he was, they all turned and fled, only to be killed by his clan members. A human only had two choices once a vampire revealed themselves to them, and those choices were to either accept, keep the vampire society a secret, and live, or to reject and then die.

Vampires could be called paranoid, but for good reason. Many years ago, some rejected vampires had not killed the humans who rejected them, and this proved to be a very grave mistake. Soon, vampire hunters had appeared, and many vampire kin had been killed. Not only was this bad enough, but the humans soon began to think that you could only kill a vampire by either severing the head from the body, or sending a stake through the heart.

This completely baffled many vampires a like. Any person who has their head removed or their heart stabbed would surely die. In any case, once vampires could easily blend in with the humans, vampire hunters could no longer find them, and thought that all vampires had been wiped out. So the hunters had disappeared while the vampires continued to thrive, but ever since then, vampires killed any human who had rejected a vampire, whether by the vampire that had been rejected, or by the vampire's clansmen.

In the past, he couldn't handled killing the one he loved, and as time went on, he still couldn't. So he gave up looking for a mate altogether. Another thing about human blood was that aside from the splendid taste, it gave immense strength to the drinker. Animal blood could, and would not be able to compare to it, but it's been all that he's been drinking, and due to it, he was always exhausted, causing him to be the target of many others.

It wasn't as if he couldn't defend himself, but the fact that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself once he caught sight of human blood, or smelled it. His clansmen had it easier than him. They all succeeded in finding mates, therefore, they had access to human blood. Even if their human mate died (which always happened either due to age or other), they would be able to restrain themselves because they weren't "starved" like him.

So he let himself be beaten, and let his blood spill (yes, vampires bleed), because it was just his blood, not human blood. Normally, one of his clansmen would come to intervene, but one day, that changed.

A human, whose name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, appeared. At first glance, he saw innocence radiating around the human. He saw worry and fear in those chocolate brown eyes, but most important of all, was what seemed to be acceptance mixed in with the fear and worry.

Then crimson eyes widened (1), not by the fact that this human was getting beaten along with him, but at the blood that trickled from the cut received from the beating. Minutes later, he barely registered the fact that the bullies had left, he barely heard the kind words full of concern from those soft pink lips, all he could think about was the drop of blood slowly making it's way to the floor.

But before the blood made it to the floor, he quickly gathered up his things, uttered a small thank you, and hurriedly left before anything happened, and the human, no Tsuna, was left standing there as the drop of blood finally made it to the floor, and sending him into a frenzy.

Later that day, police were left wondering how a full grown cow was left dead in the pasture, drained of all it's blood. Some exclaimed that the chupacabra had come to Japan, while others merely said that the cow died of natural causes and nature had merely done it's job. All the while, no one noticed the two puncture marks, nor the fact that the cow was hardy decomposed.

Only one group knew, and they were all gathered around in a dark room, the only light coming from the television showing the news report about the cow.

"What's wrong, you never drink more than three bottles a day." Adelheid said, eying the many empty bottles used to hold animal blood.

"Is it because of that human?" Kaoru said.

"Human?" Adelheid said.

"Before I could intervene, a human appeared, and blood was spilled." Kaoru said.

"How much?" Adelheid said.

"Just a drop." Kaoru said.

At this, the other members began to give unbreakable stares at the vampire in question. All the while, Enma ignored them and continued gulping down the animal blood.

The next few days were a blur, but every day, Enma would always see Tsuna, and when that happened, he would hear his heart beating. The scent of Tsuna's blood was still fresh in Enma's mind, but he was able to restrain himself from, getting too close to Tsuna, but the other didn't seem to catch on.

Tsuna would always smile warmly at Enma and greet the other kindly, and as the days wore on, Enma found it hard to push Tsuna away. As the days grew old, Enma began to learn more about Tsuna. One of the most interesting facts was that Tsuna was an orphan, whose guardian (who really wasn't much of a guardian) was very cruel, and Tsuna was sure of the fact that the name his guardian had given him was a fake. Stating that no one would have the name "Reborn".

Here, Enma decided to add his two cents. "He probably doesn't want to get in trouble for child neglect."

"Exactly." Tsuna said.

Soon, Enma found himself not being able to stay away from Tsuna, and every night, he found himself looking though the small window of Tsuna's "room" in the attic, watching Tsuna sleep, and when asked why he was always there, Enma would say...

"I must have sleep walked there."

To which he would be responded with "Enma, vampires don't sleep."

Then one day, up in the tree he was currently hidin-, currently sitting in (he was not a stalker. Just because you follow someone around does not make you a stalker), he overheard Tsuna shouting out his frustrations.

"Argh! That Reborn! Making me do all those things!" Tsuna said as he began to pull on his hair.

Then Enma, without thinking blurted out "Why don't you run away-", and Enma's eyes widened only a little, not because he just gave himself away, but because he almost finished that sentence. _"-with me"_

"Eh, Enma-kun?" Tsuna said as he looked up the tree at Enma.

Since Tsuna knew where he was, he had no choice but to jump down from the tree. "Tsuna-kun." Enma said with a nod.

"I should, run away?" Tsuna said, well, more like asked.

Enma inwardly cringed. He hadn't meant to say it. "If he's so mean, maybe you should just run away." Enma said.

"I guess-" Tsuna said before a ringing interrupted him. "Oh, it's Reborn." Tsuna said as he press the talk button. Enma just stood there as Tsuna talked through the phone, which was given to Tsuna by Reborn himself, merely for emergencies, and to keep track of Tsuna. "Okay. Bye" Tsuna said as he finished talking and shut the phone. "I have to go, it was nice seeing you." Tsuna said.

This time, Enma did not follow Tsuna, and just headed home. The next few days, Enma did not leave his room, and drank animal blood, all while thinking about what happened. Only when the animal blood had run out, on the same day that all his clansmen were out doing their own things.

So, with nothing else to do, Enma got up and went to restock the animal blood. As he walked, the sky grew gray, and thunder rumbled in the distance. None of this bothered Enma, even if it did rain while he was out, it wasn't as if the rain was going to hurt him. Enma smile as he remembered another superstition that running water could hurt vampires.

The only thing that worried Enma was seeing someone familiar sitting on a bench ahead of him. Enma was going to turn around, but something caught his eye. Tears were running down Tsuna's face, and Enma could no longer turn around. So he quickened his pace until he was standing in front of Tsuna. By this time, Tsuna had noticed Enma, and wiped away his tears, but the puffy red eyes still remained.

"Enma-kun." Tsuna said with a smile that Enma knew was fake.

"What's wrong?" Enma said.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong." Tsuna said.

Before Enma could say anything, rain began to fall, and the two ran for cover. The only place they could use a shelter was a convenience store. As they waited, the rain seemed to get heavier and heavier until lightning and thunder began to flash and roar non-stop. At the same time, the cashier decided to turn on a radio, which was airing the weather report.

_It seems that there is a large storm over Namimori today. Forecasters predict that the storm will last into the early morning of tomorrow._

"I guess we could be here a while." Tsuna said, eyes no longer red.

"Nope, you guys have to leave. I'm closing the store until the storm clears." The cashier said.

"What do we do now?" Tsuna asked.

Enma looked outside, and spotted a hotel. "We'll stay at that hotel for the night." Enma said.

"Eh, but I don't have any money." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry. I'll pay for you also." Enma said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and began to run for the hotel, not letting Tsuna protest.

Once they got to the lobby, they were thoroughly soaked, but Enma didn't let that bother him as he walked up to the counter.

"A room for two." Enma said as he took out a credit card, to which Tsuna gaped at.

"I'm sorry, we only have a single room." The receptionist said.

"Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor." Tsuna said. Enma nodded and handed the card to the receptionist, who swiped the card, nodded, and then gave them their room keys.

Once they got to their rooms, Enma spoke. "Why don't you take a shower."

"Okay." Tsuna said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Enma putting a hand over his mouth as his fangs grew large due to blood lust.

So Enma called room service, making sure to type in a special code, and waited. Soon, a very eerie voice was on the other end.

"_My, to what pleasure due I owe to the Tenth chief of the Shimon clan?_"

Enma ignored the question and spoke. "I'd like a bottle of rabbit blood..." Enma paused and looked at the bathroom door. "And a meal of whatever is the special today." Enma said.

"_Today's special is a finely spiced steak._" A small chuckle. "_Would you like your steak rare or wooden._"

Enma ignored the last thing and spoke "Cook it well."

"_Do you perhaps have a human with you, but oh, why the blood. Oh, I know, maybe you think you'll be reject-_" Was all the other said before Enma slammed the phone down. Silence ensued, the only noise being the sound of the shower.

Suddenly, there was a knock. Enma went to open the door, but when he got there, there was no one, only a tray with a dark colored glass bottle and a small dish with a over cooked steak on it.

Enma picked the tray up and closed the door, and just as he placed the tray down on the table, the bathroom door opened, revealing Tsuna in a very big robe that was beginning to fall off his shoulders. Enma's first reaction was to turn around quickly, fortunately Tsuna didn't notice.

"I ordered some food, you can eat the steak." Enma said as he grabbed the bottle and walked as far away from Tsuna as possible.

"Oh, okay." Tsuna said as he sat down on the chair near the desk and began to eat, but it didn't stay silent for long. "Enma-kun, what are you drinking?" Tsuna said, missing the flinch.

"It's just juice. You probably won't like it." Enma said.

"Oh." Tsuna said, and no more was said, which made Enma a little happy, until Tsuna's clumsiness got the better of him. "Ow!" Tsuna said as he dropped the knife that cut him.

At this, Enma turned, and wished he hadn't. Blood was dripping down Tsuna's finger, and Enma found himself swallowing the lump in his throat. Tsuna then began to notice Enma's expression.

"Enma-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna said as he approached said person.

"Nothing's wrong." Enma said, standing up quickly, causing the bottle he had set down to get knocked over. The next few moments were spent in silence. There wasn't any chance for excuses, because the liquid spilling from the bottle on the table was definitely blood.

"E-Enma-kun. W-what i-is-" Tsuna said before Enma cut him off.

"It's blood Tsuna-kun. I'm drinking it because.." Enma paused, letting it sink in. "I'm a vampire." Enma said as he turned around to fully look at Tsuna, who currently had a shocked expression.

Enma turned around, not wanting to see the disgust he was sure would appear on Tsuna's face, just like all the others. Except, Enma felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by stuttering.

"E-Enma-ku-kun..." Tsuna said as his hand was slapped away.

"Ju-just go away." Enma said, but once again found Tsuna hand on him. Enma turned around, intending to push Tsuna away, but found lips on his own.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Tsuna broke away, blushing. "I-I, sorry-" Tsuna said before Enma grabbed his chin and kissed him.

This time, the kiss was shorter, but it was stronger. Once they broke apart, Enma grabbed Tsuna's hand and began to lick the cut, causing it to stop bleeding. Enma licked his lips. The scent and taste was intoxicating. Then Enma looked directly into Tsuna's eyes, his eyes asking for permission. Tsuna tilted his head, allowing for access.

Enma then put his face at the crook of Tsuna's neck, and inhaled. Not even the scent of the shampoo Tsuna used would be able to over power the scent that was Tsuna's as Enma bit down, causing Tsuna to gasp, but eventually calm down and let Enma slowly drink.

The first drop was heaven, the second drop was godly, but Enma knew he had to stop. So Enma retracted his fangs and licked the puncture marks, causing them to close.

Enma pulled back, licking his lips again, but this time thinking. 'If this is what his blood tastes like, I wonder what his body will taste like.' Enma thought as he looked at Tsuna's exposed chest.

Before Tsuna could say anything, he gasped as Enma ground his hips against Tsuna's. The only barrier between the Tsuna's length and Enma's length was the robe, and Enma's almost dry pants, but Enma changed this as he undid the robe, pulled it off, and then threw it aside. After, Enma quickly undressed in front of a blushing Tsuna, and soon, Enma was also naked.

Again, before Tsuna could so much as utter a word, Enma interrupted him by picking him up, and throwing him onto the bed. Tsuna landed with a squeak, and then Enma was on him, once he had turned off the lights. They looked at each other, the only light being the occasional lightning flash.

Then Enma dipped down and kissed Tsuna, muffling the moans result from Enma rubbing his length on Tsuna's length, but that didn't last long as Enma pulled away and looked into Tsuna's eyes again.

"Are we?" Tsuna said.

"If you want me to." Enma said. Tsuna nodded and Enma stuck two of his fingers into Tsuna's mouth. "I need you to lick them." Enma said, and Tsuna did as he was told. Once the fingers into Tsuna one by one, the initial finger causing gasps of pain, but then turning to moaning, which stopped when Enma took his fingers out.

Then Enma positioned his length at Tsuna's entrance. Again, Enma looked at Tsuna for permission, but instead of nodding, Tsuna spoke. "Have you, you know, done this with anyone else?" Tsuna asked.

"No. This is my first." Enma said with a slight blush.

Tsuna smiled. "I'm glad. It's also my first." Tsuna said, and Enma took this as his cue to enter.

Tsuna began to moan as Enma thrust in and out, but the moans soon began to increase as Enma began to pump Tsuna's length. As this happened, Enma's blood lust began to over come him, but Enma was able to restrain himself to just getting trickles of blood. As Enma lapped up the blood from Tsuna's neck, Tsuna suddenly gasped, causing Enma to stop.

"Did I hurt you?" Enma said, worried.

"No. Hi-hit that spot again." Tsuna said, panting.

Enma smiled, and continued his thrusting, aiming at that spot, causing Tsuna to moan louder and louder. Enma lower his head and kissed Tsuna again, this time he prodded at Tsuna's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Tsuna allowed.

Enma took the chance to explore every part of Tsuna's mouth, and not even the taste of blood dampened things, in fact it made things even more enjoyable, and when their tongues touched, it was like electricity surged through them.

Tsuna arched his back as he gasped and then came onto Enma's stomach and hand. Enma followed soon after, spilling his seed into Tsuna. After a few more thrusts, Enma pulled out and fell to the side of Tsuna, while pulling the covers over them.

Tsuna turned to face Enma, and then buried his face on Enma's neck. Enma gave another smile and then wrapped his arms around Tsuna. They stayed like that, the only sound being the storm outside, and their breathing.

'It turned out okay...' Enma thought.

"Enma" Tsuna said sleepily, leaving out the honorific.

"Hm?" Enma said.

"How come you weren't affected by the rain?" Tsuna said.

'... but first I need to teach Tsuna the correct facts about vampires.' Enma thought as he groaned.

-End-

* * *

1. His eyes are red, right?

Ryu- Okay, sort of hard to write, since there's hardly any information, but I tried. Anyway, I'm thinking of doing another vampire AU, but this time it will be a vampire!Tsuna seme and a human!Enma uke. Tell me if you want it, and I'll find time to do it.


End file.
